Egyptian Flares
"The Great Pharaoh Ptolemy XIII has been murdered! Will you be able to tackle this major time disturbance?" Egyptian Flares 'is the ''first case out of the five cases to take place in the '''Ancient Times Period and also the first of the 31 cases in the season. Plot The Chief '''welcomed the player to the year '''2029, '''explained what time traveling detectives do. She also dispatched the player to the '''Ancient Times, '''at '''Egypt, where there had been a disturbance. The Team, consisted of the player and Michael Young, a rookie detective, reached Egypt '''and dressed as ''Egyptian Guards'', and entered the Egyptian palace, where they discovered the dead body of '''Ptolemy XIII, Floating on the palace pond. The Team managed to flag three suspects- Cleopatra, Kabri, and Pamir. The team was then ordered to search the throne room by Ptolemy XIV, and so did they. The team found a blood-stained sheath, which was the murder weapon, later discovered by the pathologists. The team searched the pool again and found enough evidence to flag Ptolemy XIV himself and Hamidah, the slave as suspects. After a long day of historical investigation, the team managed to gather enough evidence to arrest Kabri as the killer of Pharaoh Ptolemy XIII. After the team asked him why he killed the pharaoh, he said that an elderly man came to him to kill the pharaoh, saying he was bad and would destroy the whole of Egyp''t. The team took the sailor to ''Cleopatra and Ptolemy XIV, who sentenced him to be burned in the flames of the palace storehouse. The team then returned to the time machine and asked the coordinator Hayden Fernandez what to do. Coordinator Fernandez ordered them to find the person who ordered Kabri to kill Ptolemy XIV. The team went to the palace and asked Kabri who ordered him to kill the pharaoh. Kabri said that an old man, in his 60s, with a beard and some crazy clothes, said that Pharaoh Ptolemy would kill Kabri's family and the whole of Egypt. The team informed Hayden about this and he said that he would start to locate this man. Then, Armand, the historian, asked the player if they could meet him, and Armand said that the historical Pharaoh was supposed to die one year later, in 51 BC. So, Armand said to meet Ptolemy XIV and inform Cleopatra to crown him as the new Pharaoh. The Team, consisted of Loren, a Temporal Agent, and the player, went to Cleopatra and informed her all about this, Cleopatra agreed and crowned Ptolemy XIV as the new Pharaoh. Meanwhile, at the time machine, Hayden said that he had managed to locate the man Kabri was talking about. He was at Gaul, at 47 BC. The team headed to Gaul, 47 BC, to find the old man who disrupted history. Case Summary Victim * Ptolemy XIII (Found Lying on the pool, stabbed with the diamond sheath of his) Weapon * Diamond Sheath Killer * Kabri Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks beer * The killer knows hieroglyphs * The Killer plays Senet * The killer wears pink * The killer is over 45 Suspects * Kabri (Carpet Merchant) * Cleopatra (Queen Of Egypt) * Ptolemy XIV (King Of Egypt) * Pamir (Guard) * Hamidah (Slave) Crime Scenes * Pool * Pool Rocks * Bedroom * Bed table * Throne Room '' * ''Throne Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Pool * Talk to Cleopatra * Search Bedroom * Talk to Kabri * Fix the Broken Pot * Get Results - Body * Get Results - Oil from Pot * Talk to Pamir Chapter 2 * Investigate Throne Room * Talk to Ptolemy XIV * Fix the torn paper * Search - Rubbish * Examine - Bloody Cloth * Get Results - Blood * Get Results - Toys * Inspect- Pool Rocks * Talk to Hamidah * Fix Stone Statue * Talk to Pamir * Talk to Kabri Chapter 3 * Talk to Ptolemy XIV * Investigate- Throne * Restore- Broken Pieces * Talk to Hamidah * Talk to Cleopatra * Restore- Bloody Osiris Statuette * Get Results- Statuette * Investigate- Bed table * Search- Smouldering Debris * Get Results- Diamond Particles * Arrest the Killer! Mysteries Of Ancient Times (1/5) * Talk to Kabri * Search Pool * Talk to Kabri * Talk to Hayden * Talk to Armand * Talk to Cleopatra * Search Bedroom * Talk to Cleopatra * Talk to Ptolemy XIV * Talk to Irena